charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Just a Witch
Welcome! Witch/ Cupid possible powers, in my opinions? This might sound like a redundant question, but what do you think prue halliwell II and her sisters' powers will be?? I, myself, think that her eldest will get a telekinesis and beaming mix like Telekinetic Beaming and she will get Levitation because i have always thought that there was a connection between telekinesis and levitation, like Prue in season 3. Her second child will get a totally different power like Hypnotism, an extension of suggestion. I think she will get this because she is the middle sibling, which is heavily implied to be the defensive one. Then her youngest will get a mix of premonition and a cupid power, like holograms and premonitions which can extend to illusion casting. More importantly, i think her children will be representations of different types of love. The eldest being the type of love where you have to fight for what you want which parallels her powers being the strongest. Her second child is the romantic type of love due to her hypnotic powers. Her third is the young love, optimistic and filled with dreams, like her illusion/ premonition casting. These are all my speculations, but i see that you are interested in this topic, so i wanted to share this with you... hope you reply 06:00, October 21, 2010 (UTC) First, i don't think it's a redundant questtion cause I am really intrested in everyting that is about the charmed childeren. Second, I think that Prue II has a kind of telekinetic beaming power but i am not sure about it (i am from the Netherlands, so i have not read the comics yet cause they don't be sold here). She could also have just remote teleportiation duing her beaming power, but a hybride power should be much more intresting then that. I don't know if levitation is conectit with telekinesis (it could be), and i thought that Prue got it during her empathy power what advanced her other powers a lot. I do think that Prue II will be the strongest and that her powers will be active and not really passive. About the second daughter, I also think that her powers will be different and (possibly) will be Hypnotism or something of that kind. And maybe molceuler Imbolisation (freezing) or something defensive. I also really wanna know her name. For the third daughter, I really don't know but all of your suggestion are really intresting such as about that part about the love kinds, i could be that. And I hope that you that, if you would like me to keep involved on a furtherr of what you would think not just of Phoebe's daughters, but perhaps also of Paige's twins if you are intrested in that as well. I hope you will read this, but are you an editor? If you are then i can write my messages to you on your talk page. And i also wrote some time ago a storry about Prue's after life wich i am still continuing on. Just a Witch 15:18, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, hmm have you watched the episode, "Wrestling with Demons," Prue did very acrobatic moves, that looked like she was levitating for a while. So i think that theres somewhat of a connection, plus with Phoebe's levitation powers, it's not a far stretch to say Prue Halliwell II she will get it too. Ohh i forgot to say this in my last post, i think Beaming or teleporting will be a given power for all witch/cupid hybrids, like orbing to witch/whitelighters. Ummm yeah i know, hypnotism sounds pretty cool, i actually got it from eastwick, but i don't know how that power will advance... I'm guessing her name will be Patty and her third will be Penny because of the order and the significance of those characters to Phoebe. For the third daughter, i was suggesting a "Projective Premonition" power, like she still gets the normal premonitions but she gets to project them as well to others. She can basically let people see premonitions too, or relive them. I think this power will advance to illusion casting where she can just project her own illusions to people. I feel kind of bad for Paige's children because everybody focus on Piper's or Phoebe's. Piper have wyatt and chris, and Phoebe have three girls which hints something. Ummmm i think the Twins' powers will be 'Orbing, Healing, Omnilinguism, Sensing, Telepathic Connection, Cloaking, Hovering '(the usual). And i do believe their powers will be opposite of each other, like ..... i dont know really... I'm not an editor hahaha.. 03:06, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I've wacthed the episode Wresteling with Demons and you are right about the acrobatic moves of Prue. Also, in the epidode Blinded by the Withligder she could walking up a wall and stuf like that (Advanced Combat) . And Billie could do also a lot of acrobatic moves as wel but then, she had Agility. Maybe they also had Levitation but Phoebe didn't have telekinesis and they have. And then beaming, I think that will be the same thing as orbing by withligder hybrids. Maybe the the second daughter will also get a name that no yet is used in the family but do starts with a P. I read on some kind of website (fanfiction i believe) has a family tree made and named Phoebe's daughters: Prue, Patty and Penny. About the third, maybe a power like Clairvoyance. I don't know if you ever seen Twilight but Alice has this power. It's to see the futhere, like premenition but without something or someone to touch. Most of the time, the user can get a vision by just focusing on something and get sometimes a premention cause they are focussing on something. I continue with replying your letter. So i already figuered out that the twing may get the usual powers of their kind. And you can become an editor whenever you want they are no obligations.Just a Witch 14:01, October 22, 2010 (UTC) for the third daughter i was thinking of something on the line of emma from mutant x... Look up her powers and thats what im thinking of. And yeah, maybe editing is fun but i dont go on all the time so theres no point. Tamora and Kat and Prudence Johnna wasnt mentioned in the issue. They were in the issue . All their kids were in the issue Can you please sign your messages?Just a Witch 15:03, February 11, 2011 (UTC) P.J. Halliwell Appearances They have been added to her infobox. The section in her article is not needed anymore. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 20:34, February 12, 2011 (UTC) allright then. Votings You did not complete your vote. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 16:44, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I know but thanks anyway. my computer is acting a little weird so thats what happen. The site is made very small in my computer screenJust a Witch 15:27, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Infobox collor article I can do it whenever they want me to do it. I just need to know which colors for what infobox. We can always work together ;-) --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 20:58, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Working together sounds good :) My ideas for the colors (if you don't agree just say it): White - leaders of good beings Black - leaders of evil beings Dark grey - demons Dark purple - darklighters Light blue - whiteligder orange - mortal Red - vampires Pink - cupids Green - nature beings Gold - Charmed ones Yellow - Ghosts Lighter red/orange - firestarter Violet - Empath Dark blue - witches Indigo (dark purple) - Warlocks Brown - Neutral beings Do you like it ? Just a Witch 13:41, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :I like it, however, I'm going to think about it a bit more if you don't mind. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 19:20, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : :Sure go ahead.Just a Witch 19:22, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Plot He emailed me, as well as Khan about how HalliwellManor took half of the plots he wrote off his site and pasted them on here. He is, however letting us still use them if we credit him tho. But having the whole "Plot took from Adam.." thing down the button looks out of place, hence why I'm writing another plot and because I also got the Comic today. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:40, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Heavens Can Wait Hey, since you read the issue can you or someone else please add the full plot to the page? Please and thank you. FANaticyeah 18:48, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Vampires & Greek Gods Hi Just a witch, I see we has something in common you seemed to like Vampires and Greek Gods just as much I like Wizards and Sorcerers but I prefer most Dhampirs over Vampires, If you want to create your Vampires and Greek Gods characters. There is a Charmed Wiki for that if you don't want to create a whole wiki just for that reason. Maybe you can check it out? But please read the policy Charmednut 14:29 December 1 2011